


Set Free by the Truth

by TobytheWise



Series: SH Bingo S2 [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Truth Serum, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: After Jace drinks a trust serum laced shot, he decides to wrap things up and head home for the night. Simple plan, right? Not so simple when Meliorn decides to join him for his walk back to the Institute.
Relationships: Meliorn/Jace Wayland
Series: SH Bingo S2 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989400
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36
Collections: SHBingo 20-21





	Set Free by the Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NvrLndBoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NvrLndBoi/gifts).



> Hello everyone! It's been awhile but I'm back at it, posting a fic for one of my best friends. I hope you have a fantastic birthday Bastian <3 <3 I love you a lot and I'm really glad we're friends! 
> 
> Also written for my bingo square: Truth Serum 
> 
> (A little warning: someone slips something into Jace's drink. It turns out to be a truth serum and no harm comes but if that might be a trigger for you, maybe skip this one. <3 )

“Oh,” Jace says, smiling at the woman beside him as she passes him a shot. “Thank you.”

“No worries,” she says with a warm smile. Something nags at the back of his mind but Jace ignores it, picking up the shot and shooting it back. The alcohol warms his belly and he smiles at his beautiful new friend. 

She stares at him a long moment before her face is splitting into a wide smile. Her eyes harden and the sight makes Jace’s stomach sink. “There was something in there, wasn’t there?”

“What an astute Shadowhunter,” she sneers, her eyes narrowing. “But I think I’ll be the one to ask the questions.” 

Jace waves his hand, letting out a long sigh. “Go ahead, I guess. It’s not like I really have a choice.”

“Did you ever plan on calling me back?”

Jace stares at her a long moment before shaking his head. “I’m sorry but I don’t even remember you.”

“I didn’t think so,” she says with a long sigh. 

“Are you gonna tell me what was in my drink?”

She shrugs. “Just a simple truth serum. I really thought this would give me some closure but mostly I just feel sad,” she confesses softly. Then she adds, “enjoy the rest of your night, Jace.” She pats his shoulder before standing up and walking away. 

“That was the  _ weirdest _ interaction I think I’ve ever had,” Jace murmurs to himself, picking up his beer and drinking the rest of it before standing up and making his way outside. The night air feels good against his face, cooling down his heated skin. 

Jace’s plan is to make his way back to the Institute and lock himself in his room away from anyone who might ask him any sort of questions. He wants to keep his truths to himself, thank you very much. Too bad  _ somebody _ didn’t get the fucking memo. 

“Hello, Jace.”

Jace startles, looking over with wide eyes to find Meliorn standing there, giving him a smirk. Meliorn tucks a lock of hair behind his ear and Jace has never found an  _ ear _ pretty before but here he is, thinking that exact thing about Meliorn’s pointed one. Fuck, he’s so screwed. 

Jace opens his mouth before freezing, thinking better of it. Instead he just gives a small nod as he continues walking. 

“Would you mind if I joined you?”

Jace narrows his eyes but gives a shrug, indicating that it’s fine. If he keeps his mouth shut then maybe he can end the night with the tiniest bit of dignity intact. If he’s lucky, which if his short-term history is anything to go off of, this should be a giant disaster. 

“Beautiful night out, wouldn’t you say?”

Jace looks up at the sky, letting out a long breath and watching as the air that leaves his lips become little fog clouds. “It’s a bit cold for my taste.”

So much for keeping his mouth shut.

Meliorn hums, getting a thoughtful look on his face. “It does have the added bonus of giving your cheeks the most delightful blush.”

At that, Jace looks away. If the cold wasn’t making his cheeks red then that compliment does the job. The back of his neck grows hot and his stomach flips. 

“Didn’t realize I had a praise kink,” Jace murmurs under his breath, slamming a hand over his mouth when he realizes the words he’s just admitted. “Fuck. I really wish you hadn’t heard that.” Well, at least  _ that _ he knows to be true. 

“Thank you for sharing that,” Meliorn says, a smirk stretching across his lips. Jace’s belly flutters but he tries desperately to ignore the feeling. “This reminds me of when we shared that rune, Jace.”

“Yeah? Except I no longer have those coveted Seelie bedroom skills,” Jace says, shaking his head at himself. For fuck’s sake. 

“That’s nothing to worry about,” Meliorn says, his brows raised in amusement. “I still have those for the both of us.”

Jace snorts. And before he can think better of it, he opens his mouth. Again. “I’d like to see that.”

Instead of bantering back, Meliorn looks at him long and hard. “You’re under the influence,” he finally says. “It wouldn’t be right to take advantage.” 

It’s an out. As much as Jace appreciate it, appreciates the hell out of having an out where he can run and get away from this fucking  _ cursed _ situation. 

And yet. 

Everything inside of him is screaming for him to tell Meliorn the truth, outside of this damn serum, and take him back to his bedroom at the Institute. And instead of the serum making him scared, it’s doing the opposite, it’s making him feel free and brave. 

“Come back to the Institute with me,” Jace blurts out before he can talk himself out of it. “I want you to.” And then he rolls his eyes and adds, “I want this even outside of the truth serum.”

“For how long?”

Jace looks up at the sky, letting out a long sigh. “A while.”

“Are you just interested in sex?”

Jace finally turns his eyes back to Meliorn, forcing himself to make eye contact, making sure to project his feelings as best as he can. “No,” he finally says, not holding himself back, even if he could. 

“I’m inclined to believe you,” Meliorn says, that glint back in his pretty eyes. “But I have one question.” Jace waves at him, silently telling him to go on. “Why?”

Jace bites at his bottom lip, wrapping his arms around his middle as they walk, trying to come up with how to answer the question without giving  _ everything _ away. He chooses his words as carefully as he can to stay within the truth. “I haven’t been able to get you off my mind since we went to Edom.”

“Ah,” Meliorn says gently, nodding his head. “This is an after effect of the Alliance Rune.”

“No,” Jace says, looking up into Meliorn’s eyes. “That’s not it. Sure, it was fascinating, sharing that bond with you. But any effects have ended since then.”

“So there’s more?”

Jace hums. “I just  _ like _ you. There’s something about you that puts me at ease. Maybe it’s the fact that you can’t lie to me. But you make me feel like it’s okay to just be. You don’t have expectations or demands or anything like that. I can just….. Breathe.”

Silence hangs in the air around them and for a moment, Jace feels his stomach drop down to his feet, worried he’s said too much. He’s ruined everything before it could even get started. But in the next moment, a gentle hand is touching his wrist, making him stop. 

“Thank you for sharing that with me,” Meliorn says, his voice hesitant and gentle. “Can I kiss you?”

Jace swallows around the lump in his throat before nodding his head. A moment later, he’s being tugged against Meliorn’s chest, his lips gently touching Jace’s. It steals Jace’s breath and makes him warm all over. It’s perfect. 

When Jace opens his eyes again, he realizes he’s outside the Institute. He squeezes Meliorn’s hand. “Do you wanna come inside with me?”

“I’d love nothing more.”


End file.
